


【德哈】前男友的婚礼请柬

by yixun



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21820375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yixun/pseuds/yixun
Summary: *失忆老梗，不要问我为什么治不好，不要问我为什么记不起。*复建文，随便写写恢复手感*一切不属于我*Lofter：祎浔
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 75





	1. Chapter 1

1

某日从傲罗部下班回家后，哈利莫名收到一封来自陌生人的婚礼请柬。

德拉科·马尔福&阿斯托利亚·格林格拉斯

诚挚的邀请

且不说其他人收到陌生人请柬会如何处理，哈利倒是淡定地给好友拨了一个电话。

“嗨，伙计，德拉科·马尔福，或者是阿斯托利亚·格林格拉斯，我该认识其中一个吗？”

“呃……”电话里罗恩难得卡了壳，支支吾吾半天不说话，直到手中的电话被未婚妻抢走。

“哈利，怎么回事？”赫敏的声音从电话里传来。

哈利举着婚礼请柬，细细地把请柬上的名字又念了一遍。

“马尔福？德拉科·马尔福？”棕发姑娘来回重复了这个名字两遍，“他怎么会给你发请柬？”

“你们认识他吗？”哈利疑惑地问，“我该认识他吗？”他翻来覆去把请柬卡看了一个遍，“上面除了我的名字，官方邀请的话还有几朵小花装饰之外，什么也没有。”

“哈利。”赫敏的语气突然变得郑重起来，“他是你的前男友。”她顿了顿，“除非毕业后你瞒着我们出去鬼混过。”

“我倒是想，金斯莱给我这个机会了吗？”哈利的语气中带着一丝寂寞，“为什么我从来没听你们提起过这个前男友？”

“这个……”就连女中豪杰赫敏·格兰杰也一样卡了壳。

罗恩抢回电话：“因为在大战之前你就被他给甩了，当时低落了整整一个月。你失忆后我们心想省的你难过，就没跟你提过他。”

哈利对此倒是一点也不在意，他和伏地魔的最后一战大获全胜，可就在最后对峙的那个瞬间，哈利被魔咒的反冲力一下击飞起来，摔落下去的时候不小心磕到了头。

等他再醒来时，伏地魔和大战的事情倒是记得一清二楚，可除此之外，关于他过往十几年的生活却遗忘得一干二净。

当时的麦格教授和魔法部见到这种情形，便免去了他的N.E.W.Ts考试和傲罗部的入职面试，顺便还在伦敦市中心送了他一套公寓。哈利正苦恼怎么把过去七年的书本啃回来，一听到这个好消息，就立刻欣喜至极，什么过去的回忆都懒得找回，收拾好行李就奔向了全新的未来。

后来他能记起的那点零星回忆，也是在罗恩和赫敏陆陆续续的提醒下才依稀想起。而没人跟他提过的事情，他一点印象都没有。

更别提这个连名字都没听过的前男友。

还是个把他甩了还要给他寄结婚请柬，可却偏偏被他忘了个一干二净的前男友。

哈利觉得他不去这个婚礼都对不起赫敏那颗八卦的心。

和闺蜜一拍即合，哈利不顾罗恩杀人的目光，拉着赫敏一起去了那个什么什么马尔福的婚礼。

婚礼在郊区的一个城堡里举行，法国运来的珍稀品种玫瑰从城堡的大门一路铺到指定的幻影移形点，哈利刚从空中显现出身形，就被这夸张的花香味熏地有些晕眩。

他把请柬递给身边恭敬的管家，咂着舌让赫敏挽住自己的手臂。

“我靠，你怎么不告诉我我还谈过一个土豪。”

管家正在用魔咒确定请柬的真实性，听到哈利这句话时，训练有素的管家还是忍不住抬眼看了看他。

确定这个人是哈利·波特时，他难免愣了下神。

但最终管家什么也没说，他双手把确认过的请柬捧还给哈利，用最平稳的语气告诉他们需要知道的信息。

至少过了十分钟后他们才得以走进城堡的花园，赫敏拢了拢自己梳到一边的发髻，低声说：“马尔福们还是这么装腔作势……你好歹还是个隐形富豪兼名人，能不能有点志气。”

有钱和舍得花是两回事，哈利想想自己那套拿半条命换来的小公寓，再摸摸身上特殊场合才舍得拿出来穿的礼服巫师袍，微笑中含着社畜的辛酸：“不能。”

他们走到城堡门口，就见到门口迎宾处站着不少人。赫敏带着他越过三三两两的宾客，再把视线从四位金发长辈的身上向左挪，最终落在一位金色短发的年轻男子身上。

哈利瞳孔倏地放大，那英俊非凡，眉目冷冽的样貌投射到他浓绿色的眼眸中，哈利呆愣的神情缓缓在眼中荡开。

“草！”他愤怒了，“你还不告诉我他是一个大帅比？！”

2

赫敏一脸不屑，抬起下巴望过去：“他哪里帅了？一副高高在上全世界都欠他钱的死样子。”

哈利·单身狗·波特愤愤道：“你找罗恩的时候我就该知道你的审美有问题。”

他不是单身主义者，这些年也试图约过一些会。可每次看着对面的男人总觉得缺了些什么，回家后心里空空的，再也提不起劲联系对方第二次。

敢情是缺了这头金发？

“我到现在都不明白你到底看上他哪里，别的不提，就说分手后别人不讲做回朋友，好歹也讲个互不打扰。他倒好，恨不得把你当成他的杀父仇人处处给你添堵，我们差点都以为你是不是给他换了个发色才被他给甩了……”

赫敏斜眼瞥了眼还在发呆的哈利。

“算了，都是过去的事情。反正你们都分手了，今天就当来蹭顿马尔福的饭吧。”

“我们为什么分手？”哈利仍旧茫然。

“你不肯说，他们斯莱特林更不会把消息透露给我们。而且后来忙着搞死那没鼻子的光头，我们也没心思追问。”

哈利点点头，没有问下去。他在适应了新生活后就渐渐不再坚持追溯过去，想的起来是件好事，想不起来的也不强求。

只是有些可惜自己忘了和这么一个有钱大帅比谈恋爱的画面。

哈利看着前方的那个帅气男人，心想好歹夜深人静的时候也能掌握一手影音资料。

话语之间，哈利和赫敏走到迎宾处。

明显是新人父母的四位中年人看到他，其中一对夫妇脸上止不住的愕然。哈利看看他们和后面新郎相似的面庞，暗自猜测他们就是马尔福夫妇。

马尔福先生刚想开口：“你怎么……”

可他没说完，格林格拉斯先生就立刻钻到他面前，热情地握上哈利的手：“波特先生！很荣幸您能来参加婚礼，呀……你是德拉科的朋友吧？我记得你们是同一年的。”

格林格拉斯先生拽着哈利的手不容分说地把他拉向德拉科，同时嘴里大声宣告着他和德拉科的“友情”如何浓厚。哈利不是没经历过类似场合，愣了一瞬就反应过来这里面不外乎杂夹着前食死徒的现今立场问题，用他救世主的友情是最好不过的证明方式。

都是一些老套的社交招数，哈利抽回手却没反驳，毕竟是别人家的婚礼上，不好丢了主人的面子。

格林格拉斯先生笑容不变，依然把哈利和赫敏带到德拉科的面前，用一副熟络的长辈模样交代了几句才离开，留下三个年轻人面面相觑一言不发。

天知道格林格拉斯先生口中的“老友”根本毫无交情，哈利除了德拉科·马尔福这个名字以外，对眼前的这个人一无所知。

这是他记忆中第一次靠近德拉科，他好奇地打量对方。眼前的男人比他高半个头，德拉科身形修长，身上的礼服竟然是麻瓜的三件套西装，只在领口别了一枚大概是家徽的胸针。

仿佛看陌生人的目光似乎惹恼了对方，德拉科紧绷着表情：“波特……你怎么还敢出现在我的面前？”

“啊？”哈利愣了愣，“不是你邀请我来的吗？”

他从怀中掏出请柬递给对方，德拉科拽过请柬，看了几眼后没看出名堂，微微皱起眉。

“不是我。”他言简意核道，“我说过我不想再看见你。”

“哦。”哈利不记得他们之间的爱恨情仇，面对这种修罗场有些窘迫，“那我们……先进去了？反正我坐在台下你也看不见，祝你新婚快乐。”

基于不要在人家婚礼上添乱的礼仪，哈利拉着赫敏就飞快地向礼堂走去，留下德拉科一人在后面狠狠地瞪眼。

“不亏是格兰芬多吵架王。”赫敏幸灾乐祸地用余光偷扫了一眼身后的德拉科，对方面色发青，一副有气无处发的样子，“我敢打赌他就算在红毯上，脑子里也全是你。”

“这不太好吧？”哈利表情无辜，“还有吵架王是什么幼稚的称呼，我以前有那么傻吗？”

“有。”赫敏嘲笑道，“你们两个加起来绝对不超过三岁。”

3

虽然哈利有兴趣打听他和高富帅的过去，但这毕竟是人家的婚礼上，他觉得还是应该先安静地参加完婚礼再打听。

如今不知道到底是谁给他寄的请柬，更加不知道是谁给他安排的座位，他竟然和其他几位魔法部高官一起坐在前排的位置上。

虽然他的身份值得坐这里，可是作为新郎的前男友——哈利看看自己显眼至极的位置——默默地摸了摸鼻尖，不合适，这真的不合适。

可是婚礼上的位置都是安排好的，哈利换不了位置，只好用手捂着半张脸，希望婚礼的主角们沉浸在自己的人生大事中，可千万不要注意到他。

等了好一会儿后婚礼终于开始，在牧师的住持下，新郎率先入场。德拉科在宾客们的掌声和音乐伴奏中踏上红毯，走到牧师的侧侧方后转身站立，他没有表情的脸色看不出半分欣喜。

糟糕，这个人不会真的被自己气到了吧？

哈利心中咯噔一声，他可不是来砸场子的，他是来蹭饭的。

只是他想归想，婚礼依然照常进行。悠然的音乐缓缓变了个调子，是新娘要出场的时刻。

所有人都扭头看向后方，满心期待地等待新娘的到来。只是没想到等音乐都奏了一个章节，门口也没出现任何人的身影。

没一会儿，一个拎着裙摆的伴娘匆匆从门边低着头跑进来，凑到德拉科耳边小声地跟他说话。

哈利见到德拉科的脸色骤变，皱着眉跟牧师说了几句，等牧师一样变了脸后，德拉科跟着伴娘匆匆向门外走去。

“嘶……不会吧？”赫敏在哈利脑袋后小声地吸气。

“怎么了？”哈利还在状况外。

“很明显啊！”赫敏附在哈利的耳边，“新娘那边出问题了吧！”

像是应了赫敏的那句话，伴奏停了将近十五分钟后，德拉科才匆匆回到礼堂里。他面色沉重，走到台上向所有宾客道歉，并且告知婚礼取消，请所有的客人去预定好的宴会厅用餐。

礼堂里顿时哗然，哈利捂着脸睁大了眼睛，嘴角藏在手掌下不知为何想笑又不敢笑。

“哇靠，今天堪称我人生巅峰！”赫敏则毫不掩饰地幸灾乐祸起来，恨不得立刻幻影移形回家跟罗恩分享这个精彩的瞬间。

德拉科吩咐完几个工作人员帮忙招待宾客后就要离开，转身时看到前排座位上两个捂着嘴交头接耳的格兰芬多，他眯起眼，走到哈利的座位前。

“你跟我过来。”

“我？”哈利疑惑地指指自己，“为什么？”

他明明就是一个无辜的宾客。

边上一位相熟的魔法部官员客套地笑着说：“波特先生是傲罗呀，马尔福先生应该是希望你能帮忙吧。”

身后的赫敏也用力推着哈利的手臂怂恿道：“去呀，去看看怎么回事！”

哈利虽然仍旧一头雾水，但还是和赫敏一起跟在德拉科身后在众人的侧目下走出礼堂。

走到无人的拐角处时，德拉科突然停下脚步，转身恶狠狠地盯着他。

“波特，我就知道你来这里是要给我添乱的，你到底把阿斯托利亚藏哪里去了？”

“？？？？”

哈利被他的怒气逼得身子向后仰，顿时气笑了。

“我要是说我连你都忘了，你信吗？”

他试图用最真挚的眼神凝视着德拉科。

只是德拉科却踉跄地后退几步。

脸更黑了。

4

新娘阿斯托利亚·格林格拉斯在新娘的更衣室中凭空消失，对于巫师们来说，这倒也不是什么离奇之事。

“婚礼前的逃跑新娘，不是很常见吗？”

哈利举着魔杖在更衣室中搜寻一番，没搜出任何疑点。

哪里常见了？？？

其他人在心中咆哮，看在救世主的份上没说出口。

“不可能，我们阿斯托利亚从小都是一个乖巧的姑娘，不可能会做出这种离谱的事情。”格林格拉斯先生抖着脸坚持道。他和太太比谁都紧张，这原本就是一场zz联姻，自家的孩子毁约，他们家无法交代。

“您的意思是，她是被拐走的？”

“有这个可能性！”格林格拉斯先生冲到哈利面前，紧紧地握住他的手，恨不得再憋出两滴泪花，“请波特先生一定要帮我们找到阿斯托利亚，我们小女儿从小宠爱，不能受苦啊！”

哈利安抚下格林格拉斯先生，又问所有人近日里有没有发现什么异常。

在场的人都摇摇头，举办一场大型婚礼堪比举行一场大型集会，婚礼前一个月，每个人都忙得焦头烂额，谁也没心思管别人。

哈利环顾一圈房内的人，似乎新郎新娘的亲朋好友都聚在此处。哈利犹豫几秒，回头小声地问赫敏：“有漏了谁吗？”

“我怎么会知道？”赫敏无语地白了他一眼，但还是仔细看了几遍。

“潘西·帕金森呢？”

她记得那个姑娘常年跟在德拉科身边，就像个跟屁虫。哈利和德拉科分手时，帕金森可笑得比谁都大声。

“她生病在家，没来婚礼，一周前就跟我说过。”一直靠在墙角边的德拉科突然开口，他顿了顿，又补充了一句：“她和我只是好友，不会添乱。”

哈利转头面向德拉科，他走近两步，抱着手看眼前的人。德拉科把他带进来后就全程沉默不语靠在一边，坠着的眼角看不出任何情绪。

“作为一个被放鸽子的新郎，你似乎过于镇定。”

“那当然，毕竟凶手就在我眼前，我有什么好慌张的？”德拉科扯起嘴角讥笑，脱下的西装外套挂在他的手臂上，十分淡然。

哈利更是无所畏惧，黑框眼镜后的眼神沉着，他嘴边挂着冷笑：“一个劲的往我身上推卸责任，也很像一个凶手的作为。”

格林格拉斯先生在边上摸不清状况：“应……应该不会是德拉科或者是波特先生吧？”

“天呐他们又要开始了。”赫敏翻了个白眼，踢着脚下的十公分高跟鞋，抓了个工作人员询问：“这里有电话吗？我需要一双平底鞋。”

5

等罗恩把轻便的衣服鞋子送过来时，参加婚礼的宾客们已经几乎全部离开，只剩下工作人员和两家交往密切的亲友。

罗恩张大了嘴听着赫敏一边换衣服一边跟他转述精彩故事，等讲完后，红发男孩就紧紧抓着未婚妻的手，一副打死也不走的样子。

“你们这是害怕波特被我揪出来，来当帮凶的意思吗？”德拉科靠在窗边，不屑地嗤笑。

“我是来照顾哈利的……”罗恩说完就想起当年为了不让黑魔法势力趁机反扑，除了他们二人和几位教授还有魔法部的个别人员之外，几乎没有人知道哈利失忆的消息，“咳，我是来帮助哈利调查的，我好歹以前也是个傲罗。”

只是后来扛不住过度加班，辞职继承哥哥的家业去了。

“哼，怎么救世主还跟个大小姐一样娇气？”

“哈利他……”罗恩忍不住就要反驳，被赫敏一把拉住噤了声。

德拉科侧着头，没理会波特身后的两个跟屁虫。他看似在走神，可顺着他缥缈的目光，却能找到远处正在花园里四处发射追踪魔咒的哈利。

原本这种随便召唤两个傲罗过来就能解决的事情，哈利现在却为了跟那个金发讨厌鬼赌口气自证清白，只能亲自把消失的新娘给找出来。

只是他将整个城堡都搜了一遍，也没发现任何可疑之处。

“找不到任何线索，新娘的朋友家人也不知道任何信息，我需要去格林格拉斯小姐的家里搜查。”

哈利回到众人所在的旁厅里，如此宣布道。

格林格拉斯夫妇犹豫地看向德拉科，哈利顺着他们的视线一起望去，只见德拉科愣了一下，从倚靠的窗台上站直。

“她的东西已经全部搬到新家里，需要我带你去。”

赫敏和罗恩就要从沙发里站起来，德拉科又立刻说：“我只带一个人去。”

罗恩扭头就要开骂：“你……”

哈利连忙按下罗恩：“你们在这里陪着其他人，万一有人联系到她的家人或者是朋友，你们就立刻通知我。”

他转头看向德拉科：“我跟你去。”

德拉科和阿斯托利亚的新家又是另一座毫无新意的华丽庄园，只是室内的装饰看起来要比马尔福庄园明亮一点。

“她的房间在右边。”德拉科亲自带哈利向阿斯托利亚的房间走去。

“她的房间？”哈利惊讶道，“你们没住一起吗？哦，难不成是因为还没有结婚？没想到你们有钱人们还如此传统……”

哈利跟在德拉科身后，目光肆意地扫过他被背心勾勒出的后腰和挺翘的屁股。

“你还是处男？”

德拉科脚下一滞，神情复杂地回头盯着哈利。

“你难道不记……不过严格来说，那种事确实不算。”

说完他又一脸懊悔，“啧，我为什么要跟你讨论这个？”

德拉科转回身继续向前走，哈利在他身后嚼着那句话，心想难不成他两谈恋爱的时候还……

哎呀这段记忆丢失的实在有些亏。

可是他总不能直接跑上去问人家他们当初都做了什么，就凭眼前这嚣张的脸，哈利确信德拉科当场就会揍过来。

走到阿斯托利亚的房门前，德拉科打开房门，侧身让哈利进去。

“别弄乱，其他随意。”

他自己似乎完全没有想要进来的意思。

哈利越过德拉科走进房间，女生浅色的房间干净整洁，刚看几眼，哈利就能根据他多年的现场经验判断，这绝对不是一个即将要步入婚姻的新娘的卧室。

“她有喜欢的明星吗？”哈利低头翻着书桌上的本子，看似不在意地询问站在门口的男人。

“……”

德拉科沉默片刻。

“不太清楚。”

“平时喜欢去的地方呢？”

“……市中心？”

全伦敦的人都喜欢去市中心吧？

“要好的朋友呢？”

“今天的伴娘？”

“你知道她们的名字吗？”

“菲奥娜，莎莉，艾……呃，艾利？艾……”

“艾琳。”哈利翻了个白眼，“到婚礼上通知你新娘不见的就是她！”

德拉科一脸不爽，声音提高了几度：“人家女孩的名字你怎么记这么清楚？”

“要跟女孩结婚的人可是你！”

哈利下意识顶嘴，说完又立刻觉得自己生气生的有些莫名其妙。他平复了一下情绪，放下手中的东西，走德拉科面前。

“你跟她到底是什么关系？我敢打赌我在这房间里随意转悠一圈，都比你要更了解她。”

哈利指了指书架边挂着的海报，“她喜欢的明星是女歌星妮娜·卡特。”

他看着靠在门外的德拉科：“你要是再不说实话，我可是有权利将你带回傲罗部的。”

德拉科盯着哈利一言不发，绷紧的眼角半天才松懈下来。

“政治联姻的合作关系，把婚结了让各自的父母高兴。”他嗤笑一声，“还签过合同，保证双方合作愉快，你需要看吗？”

哈利惊叹起来：“我还以为你们大少爷都是恣意不羁，不服爸妈管的人。”他顿了顿，“你要是遇到喜欢的人怎么办？总不能让人家给你当情人吧？”

德拉科脸色微变，不知为何眼神复杂地瞪着哈利半天不说话。

哈利摸摸鼻尖，心想人家家里的隐秘，自己不该多问。

“咳……”他清清嗓子回头看向阿斯托利亚的房间，试图越过上一个话题，“那份合同在哪里？我想看一眼。”

“她的房间我从没进去过，不知道合同放在哪里。我可以拿我的那份给你看，就在我的卧室里。”

德拉科转身就头也不回地大步离开。

6

德拉科的卧室在同一层楼的另一端，和阿斯托利亚的房间遥遥相对，距离远到怀疑人生的哈利彻底相信那番联姻合作的话。

大概就算是仇人也不会住这么远。

德拉科的卧室里要更为阴暗，黑色和银色搭配的巴洛克风格装饰让整间房间显得既华丽又压抑，巨大的床铺搁在房间中央，上面铺着墨绿色的丝绸被。

哈利跟着德拉科走进房间，职业病地开始观察房间里的每一样摆设。他突然心慌起来，熟悉的头疼开始隐隐发作，总觉得……

总觉得这里有些东西让他莫名的熟悉。

例如窗台上的一个金色飞贼，哈利一手撑着窗台稳住自己，一手探向那个看起来有些磨损的金色飞贼。

“别乱动我的东西！”德拉科回头看见他的动作就烦躁地喊起来。他走到哈利身边，看清楚哈利想要触碰的物品时，突然在哈利指尖触到金色飞贼之前就猛地抢过来。

“你别误会，这可不是你送给我的那个。”

德拉科把金色飞贼塞进兜里就要转身，却不小心看到哈利脸上茫然的表情。

“这是……我送给你的？”

德拉科愣在那里，甚至不记得自己刚撒过的谎：“你连这个都忘了？”

“我……”

哈利突然反应过来，挥舞魔杖把金色飞贼从德拉科的裤兜里抢过来。

德拉科靠上去就要去阻止，哈利却在他手伸过来之前，下意识将金色飞贼送到嘴边一吻。

细碎的振翅声响起，金色轻盈的翅膀挥舞而开露出球面上隐藏的文字。

Love You Till The End

H.P.

哈利眼球颤动，激烈的刺痛瞬间击中大脑，他倏地身子一软。

“哈利！”

德拉科竟大惊失色，飞快地上前抱住他倒下的身体，两个人在窗台下摔成一团。

“你怎么了？”

哈利闭着双眼，牙关紧咬着，似乎在隐忍疼痛。德拉科连忙抱住他的肩膀，将他紧密地揉进自己的怀里。

直到尖锐地刺痛消失，哈利才虚弱地从德拉科怀中抬起头。他脑海中闪过许多不连贯的画面，通常没有旁人的解释，他自己就无法想起详细的回忆，可这次哈利却非常确定，出现在脑海中的画面，肯定都是和德拉科有关的记忆。

“你怎么了？是生病了吗？我带你去圣芒戈。”

德拉科焦急的声音在耳边响起，哈利摇摇头，有些尴尬的冲他笑笑。

“虽然今天已经是你人生中最离谱的一天，但我有个更离谱的事情需要告诉你……”

哈利眼前的面容渐渐与他脑海中的画面重叠。

“大战结束的时候，我失忆了。”

——TBC——


	2. Chapter 2

7

德拉科呆滞地看了哈利半天，突然一把推开他。

“你这又是什么耍人的新招数，波特？”

哈利不想离开温暖的怀抱，赶紧抓住他胸前的衣服。

“真的，是真的！不信你可以去问麦格校长！”

听到哈利都把麦格校长搬出来，德拉科顿时有些摇摆不定。

“最后一战的时候我撞到了头，你看，这里还有疤！”哈利连忙翻开自己的黑发，露出耳侧后的一个细小的伤疤。“当时兵荒马乱人手短缺，我这个疤来不及治疗，就留了下来。”

德拉科沉着脸摸了摸那个疤痕，安静了许久后突然问：“疼吗？”

“啊？”哈利顿了一下，“太久了，我早忘了……”

他放下头发，手一时无处可摆，显得有些慌乱。

“我只记得和伏地魔对抗的事情，其他所有人和过去的一切生活，全部都忘掉了。就连赫敏和罗恩的事情也是后来他们不停的跟我讲，我才想起来一些。”哈利停了一下，又解释一句：“我听到和看到相关的事情会慢慢想起来一些，但没接触到的就想不起来。他们不跟我提起你，我也没见到你，就没想起来……”

哈利渐渐低下声音，却见眼前的德拉科脸色越来越黑。

“你只记得那老光头却连我都忘了？！”

“我这不是……被你甩了嘛，谁知道是不是伤心欲绝不想回忆起痛苦……”哈利侧过头，装作痛心的样子。

谁知德拉科听到这句话，整个人都从地上跳了起来。

“我草！波特！你还是不是人！当初甩人的是你！”

他一把从哈利手中抢过金色飞贼。

“你前一刻把这个送给我，后一刻跟我提了分手，我像个白痴一样上一刻天堂下一刻地狱被你耍着玩，你还好意思说是我甩的你？！”

“不可能。”盯着德拉科的脸，哈利信誓旦旦道，“就凭你这张脸，我发誓我一辈子都不可能甩了你，一定是误会。”

“什么就叫凭我这张脸？你难道只喜欢我的脸吗？”

“不是，我……这是没想起来，你等我想起来，我就可以告诉你我为什么甩了……不对，是为什么会产生那样的误会。”

德拉科冷哼一声，完全不听他的解释。

哈利的脑子越搅越乱，他干脆从地上爬起来站到德拉科面前，低头拉着他的衣袖从他手中拿过金色飞贼。

哈利把那句话递到德拉科的眼前。

“我只是失忆，可没有变傻。就算我如今什么都想不起来，但我很确定……”

他低声念出那句话，温润的音节从他的唇间流利溢出。

“我一定很爱一个人，才会把这句话送给他。”

哈利眉间蕴含着满满的歉意。

“是我错过了原本应有的结局。”

德拉科抬手抓住那颗金色飞贼，将金色的小球放飞在空中。

哈利以为这是拒绝的意思，失望的表情逐渐泛上脸，却没想到德拉科下一刻便是抓住他的手，把他用力扯进自己的怀里。

德拉科低头吻住哈利的唇，两个男人脚步踉跄，叠靠在窗台上。哈利身后无路可退，但他原本就没想过要退。陌生而熟悉的温热诱惑着他的气息，哈利紧紧环住德拉科的肩膀，将自己融进他的怀中。俩人唇舌交缠，喉头滚动，无论是谁，都迫切地想要找回那些错失的缠绵。

“看来我的吻技还没有忘记嘛。”

哈利轻笑一声，引得德拉科又急切地咬上他的嘴，德拉科把他的手腕摁在玻璃上，身体紧密地贴着身体，气息热切地旋绕着气息。

失踪的新娘早就被抛到了后脑勺，碍事的眼镜和魔杖也被丢在地上。唯有空中振动着翅膀的金色飞贼还在锲而不舍地飞，围绕着两个炙热到几乎要燃烧起来的男人嗡嗡作响。

“哎呀呀……”

被遗忘的新娘站在门口羞怯地微笑。

“这发展倒是比我预计得要快多了呀……”

她扭头看看身后的黑发姑娘。

“虽然这个庄园了无生趣，但好歹也是这么大一块地呢。”

8

富家子弟不在意钱，就容易打下些惊天动地的赌。

例如联姻合同上白纸黑字地写着，谁先被对方发现出轨，庄园就归属于发现的那个人。

签字盖章，即时生效。

这还是德拉科提出来的条款，当时他觉得自己几近清心寡欲，不然也不会答应联姻之事。他看着阿斯托利亚那离了家就夜夜不归的行踪，还以为自己早晚能捡个大便宜。

草，失算了。

阿斯托利亚哭哭啼啼地向大家讲述她的未婚夫是如何跟其他男人在家中厮混，完全不顾在场的人脸上表情有多么五彩缤纷。

“胡闹！”

卢修斯一敲拐杖，厉声大喊。

“结婚是这么儿戏的事情吗？不说你们两个浪费的钱和精力，以后在外面我们两家的面子往哪里搁？”

众人接到电话聚集在德拉科的庄园里，正中间坐着闹事的一对新人，还有被德拉科硬拽在身边的哈利。

德拉科紧握着哈利想抽却抽不开的手，不屑地扯扯嘴角。阿斯托利亚那个姑娘出了家门就跟野兔一样疯，也就她家里人觉得她会乖乖答应联姻。更何况上一辈人看重脸面，他却不在意这些，就是想起没了那么大一个庄园，心里头有一点点想滴血。

不过能找回哈利，送掉一个庄园倒也值得。

马尔福家的独子就是如此纸醉金迷。

“女儿，你有委屈可以跟爸爸说，这么能做出这种不负责任的事情呢？”只有格林格拉斯先生还在自我催眠，坚持女儿有苦难言。

“我……”阿斯托利亚立刻收起了眼泪，扭头躲开爸爸的视线，其实她和德拉科一样，定下婚约的时候也没想过会有这一天。当时她只是想找个契机离开家里的管教，不再当那个虚假的乖乖女，却没想到爱情总喜欢给人们一个惊喜。

德拉科瞥了她一眼，突然开口：“你和潘西是什么时候勾搭上的？”

众人惊呼，一直沉默地站在后方，原本应该在家休息的黑发姑娘走上前，立在金发姑娘身后握住她的手。

“一个月前。”潘西替女友回答。

德拉科先不跟好友算账，依然盯着算计自己的前未婚妻：“我的事也是她告诉你的？”

“对呀，请柬是我寄的，啊赌约就是你输了，可不能跟我抢房子！”阿斯托利亚习惯了自由的气息，可不想再回家住了。

格林格拉斯先生又喊了一声：“胡闹！”但已经彻底露出真面目的小女儿完全没有要理会他的意思。

“不过，这就当你的补偿礼吧。”

阿斯托利亚掏出一沓照片递给德拉科，德拉科看了几张就明白，应该是当年分手后他让潘西帮他丢掉的照片。

“是什么？”哈利好奇地探过头来。

“我们以前的照片，没想到潘西竟然保留了下来。”

德拉科把照片递给哈利，哈利一张一张地翻看，年少时的德拉科和他在照片里打闹欢笑，虽然没声音，但哈利耳边却仿佛响起那些熟悉的笑声。

“嘶……”

脑中的刺痛突然发作，哈利手一颤，一张照片从他的手中滑落。

赫敏和罗恩习惯性地跑过来看他，而德拉科先他们一步，将哈利抱在怀中。

“又头痛了吗？别看了。”

德拉科抢走哈利手中的照片，哈利却死死地盯着滑落在地上的那一张。那只是一张单人照，看起来像是十五六岁的德拉科，神情落寞地坐在角落里发呆。

脑袋里的疼痛愈发剧烈，哈利却不肯移开视线，眼睛紧锁在那张照片上面。

“哈利，别看了，哈利……”德拉科用力抬起他的头，试图让他回神，“哈利，看着我……”

哈利被德拉科扳起脑袋，他额头上的青筋因为忍痛而突兀绷起。

“我……”他紧咬着牙，却又忍不住要说话，“我……想起……”

又是一记痛击，哈利猛地坠入了黑暗。

9

再醒来时，哈利迷迷糊糊地环顾四周，总觉得自己身处的房间有些熟悉又有些陌生。

在床边陪伴他的德拉科立刻俯身过来，还有说什么也不肯离开半步的赫敏和罗恩也立刻从座位上跳起来扑到床边。

“你醒啦？”罗恩立刻呼喊起来，“你晕了一个下午，现在是晚上。”

哈利神色迷茫，他左右看看，见到德拉科后就紧紧抓住他的手，眼泪突然从眼眶中奔涌而出，嘴边却禁不住地笑。

“怎么了？哈利，怎么回事？”德拉科没见过哈利这幅分裂的模样，紧张得就要叫人去喊治疗师。

“啊。”赫敏立刻反应过来，“他应该是想起了一些回忆。”

哈利用力点头，又赶紧摇头：“我没事，我想起来了……我没事。”

话还没说完，他就突然坐起来，扑进德拉科怀里继续痛哭。

赫敏嘴里飞快地解释：“刚想起一些回忆的时候和他现有的记忆无法融合，就会有这种奇怪的表现，等他缓和一阵子，记忆理顺后就好了。”

说完她就拉着罗恩逃离了德拉科的卧室。

德拉科温柔地轻拍哈利的背部，耐心地等待他恢复情绪。直到哈利的哭泣慢慢变成呜咽声，他才从德拉科的怀里坐起来。

德拉科帮他擦干净脸，哈利揉揉额头，看着德拉科的关心的神情，突然觉得自己还不如想不起来。

“怎么了？”德拉科见到他勉强的表情，“还难受吗？”

“没事了，我就是觉得你会打死我……”

哈利趁德拉科还没反应过来，咕噜一滚，滚到了床的另一侧。

“六年级的时候我见到你夹在我和卢修斯中间越来越痛苦，就想和你分手帮你做个抉择。如果战争结束后我们都平安无事，我再去找你复合。金色飞贼是我送给你的承诺，希望你能明白我的想法……”哈利紧张地咽了咽喉咙，“我告诉赫敏和罗恩你甩了我，是因为我怕你会觉得丢人……”

德拉科一副皮笑肉不笑的样子，哈利的声音越来越小：“对不起我知道我知道我那时候很幼稚我错了……”

“你给我滚回来，我不打你。”德拉科语气平静。

“不要，我害怕！”

哈利又滚了一个圈，堪堪坐在床边，躲得不能再远。

德拉科猛地爬上床，一把抓住哈利的手臂，把他压在自己身下。哈利挣扎几下后发现德拉科只是紧紧地抱住自己，脸埋在他的颈脖间一言不发。

直到哈利被压得有些喘不过气后，德拉科才缓缓地哑声开口。

“那老光头真他妈该死。”

哈利愣了愣，突然扑哧一笑，双手环住德拉科的背部。

“对对对，都是他的错。”就让伏地魔帮他分担点火力吧。

德拉科抬起头，他凝视着眼前失而复得的爱人，目光细细描绘着哈利额头上的疤痕。

“老光头害我失去了这些年，还没了一个庄园。”德拉科扯起一侧嘴角，“我爸还让我三年不许出现在他面前，怎么办？”

“没事。”

哈利大方地拍拍他的肩膀。

“老光头让我得了套房，在人人都爱去的市中心，两间房中间只隔了三步路。”

“嗯？你还想跟我分房睡？”

“想得美，那是我的书房，你只能睡客厅……唔。”

哈利又被堵住了嘴。

德拉科知道，某个幼稚鬼不来点惩罚是不行的。

——FIN——


End file.
